


Late Night Paperwork

by Verya310



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya310/pseuds/Verya310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up to Caspian still working on paperwork and makes him get back to bed.  The next morning leads to some interesting explicit content in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas…pian?”

Peter untangles himself from the sheets, flinging his arm to the other side of the bed to still find it cold.  He looks out the window where the sky was still dark.

“Cas?”

Peter sits up, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes.  He looked around to see a thin light coming from underneath the door to their study.

“Is he still…?” Peter muttered to himself.  He shivered from the cold air, only wearing a light tunic and trousers.  He lit a candle and crossed the room to the study, the stone cold flooring freezing his feet, to find Caspian scribbling his signature on yet another piece of paperwork.  The stack he had been working on before Peter had announced he was retiring for the night was finished, followed by another two.  He was currently finishing the second-to-last stack and Peter wasn’t pleased, especially by the fact that the new king still hadn’t noticed his presence.

Peter slowly crept up to the desk and placed the candle holder down onto the middle of the page.  Caspian’s head snapped back to find an unhappy blonde lover staring down on him.

“Peter, what are you doing up?”

“As if you are one to talk Caspian, why aren’t you in bed?  It must be nearly dawn!”

“Well…I must have lost track of time, mi amor,” tried Caspian with an embarrassed grin.

“Don’t ‘mi amor’ me, and get to bed you idiot!” snapped Peter.  “I can’t have you wasting away, working into the early mornings, barely awake at the meetings, an-mmph!”

Caspian had taken the chance during Peter’s rant to pull him down onto his lap and clashed his lips onto the blonde’s.  He smiled when he felt the High King give in, opening up to let his dark-haired lover slip his tongue in.  When they finally separated, a thin line of saliva connected them and small puffs of air could be seen in between them from the cold weather.  Caspian noticed how cold Peter was and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

“Come to bed,” whispered Peter, snuggling closer into the warmth.  Caspian stood up and carried his husband into their room, settling him down once more onto the bed.  He quickly put out the candles in the study and changed.  Once he got into bed, he pulled his lover into his embrace, his arms circling the blonde’s waist protectively.  “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was Caspian’s turn to wake up to a cold, empty bed.  He sat up in the bed, stretching, and out of the corner of his eye saw Peter walking in from the study.

“Hello darling,” greeted Peter, leaning over to give his husband a quick kiss.

“What were you doing in the study?” wondered Caspian.

“Hmm, studying,” replied Peter, smirking.  He walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing.  Caspian chuckled and checked the study, curious, to find all the paperwork done.  He followed the blonde and wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing a kiss on his shoulder.  “You finished everything.”

“Mm,” hummed Peter in response, leaning back into the embrace.  He moaned when Caspian sucked a sensitive spot on his neck, biting and licking.  Peter turned around and clashed his lips on the other, backing him up into the bedroom, but was slammed into the wall beside the balcony doors.  Caspian turned away to close them before returning to ravish his lover’s lips.

“Wouldn’t want anybody below hearing us, would we?” whispered Caspian in Peter’s ear.

“Afraid I’m going to be that loud?” asked Peter slyly.

“Oh, you’ll be screaming my name into next week,” said Caspian, nipping and sucking on his ear.  “You won’t be able to walk without feeling me.”

  The High King shivered at the husky, deeply accented voice.

Peter broke from his grasp to kneel down and shoved down Caspian’s trousers enough to release his cock.  He kissed and licked the tip of the hard organ before taking it whole.  Caspian groaned at the warmth engulfing his length, throwing his fist onto the wall to balance himself.  Without stopping, Peter signaled for the bottle of oil on the dresser next to them.  Caspian reached for it, popping off the cap.  Peter pulled away to shrug off his own trousers and slicked up his fingers.  He reached for his entrance, immediately putting in two digits.  He took in Caspian again, moaning at the sensation of his fingers stretching and scissoring.  The dark haired man slammed both hands onto the wall to steady himself from the vibration.

“You okay up there?” said Peter, chuckling as he looked up at the flushed face of his lover.

“Shut up.”

Caspian lifted the blonde up against the wall again and slipped his own fingers into the crowded space that is Peter.

“C-Cas!”

The dark king chuckled.  “You okay down there?”

“S-Shut up.”

God did he look absolutely gorgeous, thought Caspian, the sun catching onto blonde hair, turning it gold.  His skin was flushed and shined with sweat, lips swollen, tunic slipping off one shoulder, and cock dripping.  How did he get this lucky?

He took his fingers out, Peter whimpering at the loss.  He positioned his member, already wet from saliva.  Peter took out his own fingers and wrapped his arms around Caspian’s shoulders, his legs around the man’s waist.  Both groaned at the slow penetration into velvety walls and the soft burning pleasure that came with it.  Once he was buried up to the hilt, Caspian stopped to let Peter adjust.  No matter how many times they did this, Peter was always tight.

“Oh f-fuck, C-Caspian.”

The said man pulled out and slammed back in.

“Shit!”

He set a bruising pace, digging his fingers into thin hips.  Peter clutched Caspian’s tunic, noticing how the man still had all his clothes on.  He reached up with one hand against the wall and pushed himself down, crying out as his prostate was struck head-on.

“C-Close…f-faster Cas…s-shit, I’m clos-AH!”

The room was filled with moans and whimpers, the slapping of flesh, and the smell of sex.  Caspian sped up, his thrusts getting harder.

“Come for me Peter,” he gasped.

Peter screamed Caspian’s name as he came between their stomachs untouched.  He clenched around Caspian, who continued to thrust deeply into his lover, making sure to keep him in his high.

“C’mon Caspian, c-come inside love,” whispered Peter in his ear, as he hung onto his body for dear life.

Caspian’s rhythm became erratic before he slammed in one last time and came.  Peter moaned, feeling the hot wetness filling him to the brim.  Their lips met again, softer than the last time, both basking in the glowing aftermath of their recent activity.

“Gods I love you,” murmured Peter against the other’s lips.

“Te amo, mi corazon.”

Peter filled with warmth and love from Caspian’s reply.  He yelped as he was taken by surprise when he suddenly found himself on their bed.  The dark king crawled up over him, hands gently pressing in pale skin, mouth sucking at the all the sensitive spots he learned all over his king’s body.  The blonde clutched his hair, running his fingers through dark locks, moaning as he felt his skin was pulled and bit.  Caspian drew back to look at his handiwork.  He smirked, thumbing over raw flesh, and up to a beautiful face.  Lust-filled, ocean blue eyes stared up at him.

“Caspian?”

He smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, your highness,” he whispered, his breath hot against Peter’s cheek.

“I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
